Scarlet Monastery (original)
|boss=High Inquisitor Whitemane and Scarlet Commander Mograine |type= |level=33-40 |minlevel=20 |players=5 |key= (Cathedral and Armory) |bosses= }} The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds belonging to the fanatical Scarlet Crusade in the world, the others being the Scarlet Bastion within the ruins of Stratholme, the town of Hearthglen, and the town of Tyr's Hand. Located in the northeast corner of the blighted Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by fanatical zealots. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four instanced dungeons for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 28-40 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made up of four small instanced "wings", each of which should take about one hour to complete. These wings are technically all part of the same instance, and the mobs respawn at the same rate in each of them, except for the Cathedral. The Graveyard is intended for players between level 28 and 33, and can be done even without a full group, usually with 3-4 people. The Library is for players between level 32 and 36, and requires five people to complete at this level range. The Armory also requires 5 people, although 4 can probably down Herod, and is intended for players between level 35 and 37. The Cathedral is definitely the toughest of the four wings, with multiple rough pulls, and will require 5 people. The two bosses, Scarlet Commander Mograine and High Inquisitor Whitemane, are fought at the same time. The Cathedral is tuned for players between level 36 and 41. All four wings will allow anyone level 20 or higher to enter. For a list of the mobs found in the Scarlet Monastery, see Scarlet Monastery Mobs. History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. The Monastery's Hall of Champions has a collection of large statues of the order's most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Maps and Sub-Regions * http://www.wowhead.com/?maps=796 Quest guide Wings Graveyard (29+) The Graveyard is the first of four parts of the instance and is located on the left wing of the Cathedral and is also the smallest. The Graveyard, like the Library, does not require to enter. Though small, it is a haven for Paladins due to the instance enemies being almost entirely undead, and most of which are, unlike most instances, non-elite. Nevertheless, the Graveyard, which can be entered through the left entrance, offers some nice items from the undead Azshir the Sleepless, the Fallen Champion and Ironspine, who unfortunately are very rare spawns. Interrogator Vishas and Bloodmage Thalnos however are always there for players seeking a quick instance run for "warming up". The loot for this instance is mostly meant for lower levels because the highest elite boss (Bloodmage Thalnos) is only a level 32. Library (31+) The Library is the logical first step for groups starting to run Scarlet Monastery and consists of 2 sections, one the Huntsman's cloister (which is full of Scarlet Beastmasters) and the actual library (otherwise called the Gallery of Treasures). There are few chests in this area except for the one box containing the necessary , which is required to open the doors to the Armory or the Cathedral. The 2 bosses are the Houndmaster in the first section and the Arcanist Doan. Dungeon Denizens: "The Soldiers" * - Melee, uses Crusader Strike and * - casts and Exploding Shot (a fire damage shot that damages the enemy and any enemies standing near the target). Has a Scarlet Tracking Hound following him or her. "The Priesthood" * - casts , and . Kill these quickly. * - casts Holy Smite and * - casts Thrash (allows the caster to get 2 additional attacks) and . "The Wizards" * - casts and Bosses: * * Armory (33+) The Armory is one of two wings that are locked and require either , found in a box behind Arcanist Doan in the Library, or a rogue to pick the lock, to enter. This wing (second entrance from the right) is a challenging one: Lots of humanoid guards block the way to , the main boss and the Scarlet Champion. As usual, there is an open area along with the armory which is made up of 2 parts. Any mistake may cause the group to aggro too many and die. Herod's chamber is also locked and requires either or a rogue to pick the lock. Once inside you will fight him, and him alone. The battle is far from over,though, as afterwards 10 Conjurors, Soldiers, and Protectors will all come from the enterence to the room and swarm you. Easy to kill, they will once in a while drop . The mobs in Armory are almost completely different from that in Library. Entrance: * - melee type, uses Improved Blocking * - caster, uses and comes with a Fire Elemental pet Footman's armory new mobs: * - heavy Devotion Aura}} and * - melee type with , uses occasionally * - Uses , , and mainly Crusader's armory new mobs: * - melee type with , uses Improved Blocking and * - melee type, hits hard and will at low HP Boss: * , the Scarlet Champion [[Scarlet Monastery/Cathedral|Cathedral (36+) The Cathedral, accessed through the second entrance from the left, is also locked, requiring or lockpicking. Both the way to and the inside of the Cathedral must be cleared with care, since fleeing humanoids can easily pull lots of other mob groups. The open grounds are full of people and you must clear these. Before engaging the final bosses, and , all of the Cathedral's interior must be cleared of any other enemies, or they will come to their aid. A good way to kill Morgraine and Whitemane are to have hunters set traps that will either freeze the or slow movement so you can have more time for ranged attacks. Another way is to send either 2 tanks or pets or demons to take the bosses and have everyone else be ranged and healers. Area attacks and other multi-target spells are useful. After Mograine is killed, Whitemane will come through previously locked doors and resurrect him, and they will heal each other to 100% health. For some classes the Cathedral is soloable, starting at around level 50. It is a particularly valuable training ground for Hunters, since they can learn much about double mob pulling and trapping here. I suggest you have a full-time tank, healer, and ranged because these are required for successful pulling out of the cathedral. Mages or Hunters would make good range, while Warriors would be tanks and Priests or Druids healers. Warlocks can use the Succubus to control Humans and prevent the Humans from running. Enemies: * - Melee type, hits quite hard, use to raise their attack power. * - Caster, uses , , and mainly. * - Their spells are relatively weak, and the mobs have the low armor customary of mages. If it is necessary to engage both a Wizard and Centurion/Myrmidon/Champion (melee) at once, tank the damage from the melee mob and kill the Wizard first. Try not to gather around these guys since they use and will spam if several party members are close to them. * - A fairly minimal threat one on one, if you have good armor. However in numbers these can be dangerous, especially if accompanied by an Abbot who can heal them. Try taking them out quickly, preferably after the healers and casters since their holy strike is quite a pain. * - Priority target that has . Focus fire and kill these as soon as you see them, before any other mobs. Interrupt their spells if you can, and use any mana drain spells available to prevent them from healing themselves using and while attacking them. At least one good thing about them is they don't run, but at low HP instead. * In addition, library and armory mobs marked with asterisk (*) above will also be encountered in cathedral. Bosses: * * * Loot Loot for all bosses was greatly improved with patch 2.3. Mostly the loot consists of some leather armor, occasional mace, wand, or staff, and also consists of some mail and plate armor. There are also some trinkets and necklaces that can be obtained here. Trash Mobs (BoE Loot) Resources * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot Dungeon denizens * Fire elementals * Forsaken * Ghost (one, Azshir the Sleepless) * Humans * Hyenas * Rabbits (critters) * Rats (critters) * Shades * Skeletal mage (one, Bloodmage Thalnos) * Skeletal warrior (one, Ironspine) * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, tips, and additional info * If a player enters the instance with , all the NPCs bow before him. Note: This item is no longer available, seeing as patch 3.0.2 has replaced the boss dropping it. * Due to the Monastery being in the heart of Horde territory, many flagged Alliance tend to become targets of lurking Horde when trying to summon other party members, especially on PvP servers. * You can also do experience runs up to level 45, but past that the low amount of experience is not worth the time. * All of the instanced wings of the Scarlet Monastery are stored on the same map. That means, with some walljumping, you can enter the Cathedral, jump in the right places, and end up in the Graveyard wing. * All four wings require level 20 to enter. Due to the large number of low level blue items, SM has become a very favorite dungeon for low level players. At around level 35, people begin to really get into grouping and getting gear. A lot of high levels also solo SM in order to get all the blue items, , etc. to sell. SM is a great source of money for high levels, but with The Burning Crusade there are much better ways to make money. External links pl:Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery items Category:Instance loot Category:Instances Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Monastery Category:Temples Category:Crypts Category:Guides